


Cosmic Confession

by LGBTPJO



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Changed Season 8, Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTPJO/pseuds/LGBTPJO
Summary: Hunk returns to Balmera and confesses his love to Shay.
Relationships: Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Cosmic Confession

The paladins of Voltron couldn’t have been more excited to see the end of the Galran war. Shiro could finally get the break he deserved, Keith could return to his shack with his mother, and Allura and Coran could finally explore Earth. Pidge, Matt, Samuel, Lance, and Hunk could finally see their families again. There was something Hunk needed to do before he went home, though.

“Before we go to Earth, we’ll take Hunk to Balmera to see Shay,” Allura told the group gathered with a small smile. “Once they’ve gotten a chance to reconnect, we’ll let him decide whether or not he wants to go home when we do or stay there longer. We’ll just have to come back for you if that is what you choose, Hunk.”

Hunk gave Allura a small smile as she discussed the plan with Coran, Matt, Krolia, and the other paladins. It didn’t help that his friends were willing to put their own homecoming on hold long enough to escort him to the planet where his friend lived. HIs grin grew fond as he looked around at everyone.

“Thank you for letting me visit Shay,” he responded to Allura’s announcement, but it was obvious he was addressing the entire group. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re just excited to see your girlfriend,” Pidge exclaimed teasingly as she nudged his arm.

The entire group started to chuckle a bit as they watched Hunk’s cheeks turn bright red. Pidge just did it while smiling innocently at the yellow paladin until his embarrassment faded. When it did, he stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Shay and I aren’t dating,” he huffed a little. “I… was thinking about asking her out, though.” 

“Good,” Lance piped up with a short little nod. “If you don’t ask her, I’ll do it for you.”

Hunk rolled his eyes playfully before returning his attention back to Allura. Thankfully, the others stopped messing with him and did the same. They all discussed the plan for a little while longer. Once they all understood what was going on, everyone headed to their rooms to turn in for the night. In the morning, they’d begin making their way to Balmera.

* * *

As the group took the castle to Balmera, Hunk paced back and forth impatiently. He’d been ready to see Shay since the last time they’d spoken to her. It had been too dangerous to return there until the war had ended, though. He could finally visit her, and he was, but it was taking too long to get there.

“You’ll get to see her,” Lance promised, resting his hand on his left shoulder while Pidge reached up to do the same to his right side. “We’re almost there.”

Hunk relaxed a bit, smiling a little at his friends as they motioned for him to follow them. He did as told. For the rest of the trip, he remained seated beside them, and they attempted to distract him until they arrived.

“We’re here,” Alura called to them about thirty minutes later.

Hunk jumped up quickly and hurried over to the front window of the castle. His goal was to search for Shay, or at least her brother, Rax, but it seemed like every Balmeran was waiting for their arrival. As soon as they made the move to land, they started cheering as they all made room for their descent.

The other paladins were a bit slower to stand beside Hunk, but they all smiled a bit when they saw the cheering crowd. They had all worked so hard to protect space from the Galra. It warmed their hearts to see people appreciate their hard work. It was nice to see that they had actually done some good. They had truly helped these people.

Before anyone could really let that thought soak in, Allura and Coran landed the castle. Hunk made a beeline for the exit, and he waited impatiently for the doors to open. When it did, he rushed out of there, too.

As the Balmerans attempted to talk to them and celebrate the war’s end, Hunk gently pushed past every single person as he tried to find Shay. It took a couple minutes, but he eventually did just that. He quickly moved to close the distance between him and her. Without thinking about it, he tried to give her a tight hug.

“Oh my god,” he breathed as his arms wrapped around her. “I missed you, Shay.”

“Hey, get your hands off of me,” a voice, obviously not the person he’d been expecting, hissed. “You don’t need to get all handsy with my sister.”

Hunk pulled away from Rax as fast as he could. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Rax had stepped in front of Shay in order to intercept his hug. He gave him an apologetic look before waving sheepishly at his sister.

“I missed you, too, Hunk,” she chuckled softly. “You don’t need to protect me, Rax.”

With that statement, Rax reluctantly stepped away. Shay returned the hug Hunk had been trying to give her. He wrapped his arms around her with a small smile. 

The other paladins, as well as the rest of their little group, showed up as they backed away from one another. Hunk allowed the others to say hello to Shay and her family. Once they’d all finished their greetings, they started to make small talk. Rax even joined in after a little while.

* * *

Hunk was not entirely sure how they’d managed to convince Shay’s family to let them do this, but somehow they did. Shay and Rax were currently getting a tour of the castle as they made their way to Earth. The planet had been informed that aliens existed, and while they didn’t quite trust the unknown, the paladins had a feeling any aliens that hung around them would likely be seen as okay.

By the time the castle tour ended, the ship was beginning to land where the Galaxy Garrison had instructed them to go. As soon as they’d left Balmera and reentered Earth’s solar system, Shiro had contacted Iverson and had let him know they were coming. It was not their intent to get attacked as soon as they got home.

When they stepped off the ship, Lance, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk were immediately pulled into a tight hug by their families. The others just stood back and let them reconnect with everyone. The only one that really refused to stay away from them was Samuel, who slowly made his way towards his wife. He pulled her and their children into a group hug. 

Matt and Pidge eventually stepped back to let their parents reconnect. Hunk chose that time to leave his own group hug with his family, motioning for Rax and Shay to come over to them. He wanted to introduce the two of them to at least a few people in the large crowd gathered.

The large crowd of people did not last as long as everyone thought it would. Within a few hours, everyone decided to turn in for the night since so many people had been travelling all night to get there. The majority of the families went with one another, but Hunk and Shay ended up sneaking off to a more private location to talk. 

“Shay, I have a question for you,” Hunk asked shyly as they reached the end of their conversation. 

“What is it?” she asked quietly.

“I know this would be untraditional since we were born on different planets, but I was wondering if you’d want to become my girlfriend…?”

With a small sleepy nod, she leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek. Hunk gave a large grin as he realized that was her way of saying yes. With a small kiss of his own, he returned the favor. It didn’t take too long for the two of them to fall asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
